DiNozzo Family Grilled Cheese Recipe
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Tony teaches his son how to make a grilled cheese sandwich.


**Author's Notes: This idea just came to me. I was making a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch and I thought about how I actually learned how to make one. My parents had a rule that before we were allowed to stay at home by ourselves, we had to be able to cook. So my brother showed me how to make a grilled cheese sandwich. When I thought about this experience, I thought about what it would be like if Tony were to teach his kid how to make one. And that is how this one shot was born.**

**Flames will be ignored. This will not develop into anything further. I am working on my story, The Stake-Out, right now. I hope that you enjoy this little tidbit regardless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my character Hiram DiNozzo and Kiyoko. Everything else belongs to CBS and Donald Bellisario.**

* * *

"We have to find a baby sitter, Tony," said Ziva, brushing her long, black hair.

"But Hiram is twelve," Tony stated. "He should be able to spend one night alone without a baby sitter."

"He cannot even cook, Tony," responded Ziva, looking angry. "It would be different if he could but until then, he is going to have to have a baby sitter."

"He could always order pizza," suggested Tony.

Ziva was giving Tony a death glare. Tony cowered a bit under her gaze.

"Alright, sorry, that was a bad idea," said Tony, holding his hands up in defeat. "But we're going to have to stop babying him sometime. Kids his age are already staying home by themselves without a sitter. Why can't Hiram?"

"I told you already that it is because he cannot fix himself dinner," repeated Ziva. She handed the telephone over to Tony. "Now, I want you to call Kiyoko. Perhaps she can watch Hiram for the night?"

Grumbling, Tony took the phone from Ziva. He started to walk away, pushing the buttons to dial Kiyoko's number. Halfway through, Tony stopped. He placed the phone into his pocket. He had a better idea.

Hiram was typing away on the computer when Tony found him. He was playing some MMORPG. Something that involved knights, dragons, and elves. Apparently, a lot of his friends played this game. Hiram was wearing one of those headset things, and was chatting with one of his friends right now. What little Tony heard of the conversation, he gathered that Hiram and his friend were discussing the best way to slaughter a dragon. Tony shook his head from side to side. Never in a million years did he imagine that his kid would be more like McGee than him. Oh, how the times had changed. No longer did kids go outside and play sports. They were too busy playing video games with their friends.

Tony cleared his throat to announce his presence. Hiram did not turn around. He continued typing away on the computer. His emerald eyes were glued to the computer screen. When he paused to take a drink of his soda, Tony seized the opportunity. He pulled the can away before Hiram could drink out of it. Hiram gasped and typed the letters AFK. Taking off his headset, Hiram looked up at Tony, questioningly.

"Why did you spook me like that?" asked Hiram.

Tony just stared at his son. Except for his eyes, Hiram was the spitting image of Ziva. He had inherited her dark hair and complexion. His emerald eyes were the only evidence of Tony being the father. And right now, they were narrowed in slight annoyance.

"I am your father and I can do that if I wish," Tony responded, giving his son a look. "It is my privilege."

Hiram muttered something incoherent.

"What was that, son," Tony said, daring him to say it out loud.

"Nothing," stated Hiram in feigned innocence.

"I'll pretend that it really was nothing," said Tony, smiling. He had more important matters to attend to. "Follow me."

Hiram did as he was told. He followed his father into the kitchen. Tony opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a couple of slices of cheese. He shut the refrigerator door and opened the cupboard beneath the microwave. Pulling out the loaf of bread, Tony removed two slices from the bread bag. Hiram watched in confusion.

"What's going on?" he inquired, watching his dad.

"You just had your bar mitzvah a month ago, and I think that it is time that you learn a real lesson in becoming a man," explained Tony. "Take this."

Tony handed Hiram the bread slices. Hiram looked even more confused than ever as he took the bread.

"This will be your first of many lessons," declared Tony. "I am going to show you how to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Step one, put that bread into the toaster."

Hiram put the slices of bread into the toaster. Tony showed him how to set the toaster. Hiram pressed the lever and watched as the bread went down to toast. After several minutes had passed, the bread popped up again. It was hot and golden brown as Hiram pulled it from the toaster. He placed it onto the paper plate.

"What next?" he asked, looking at his dad.

"Step two, put the cheese onto the toast and put it into the microwave. Set it for twenty seconds. Just long enough to melt the cheese," explained Tony.

Hiram did as he was told. Twenty seconds later, the cheese had melted onto the bread in perfection. Tony beamed proudly at his son. He patted him on the back. Hiram glowed with pride at his dad's praise.

"What's going on here?" demanded Ziva.

She was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. She was already dressed for their date tonight. She looked at her son and then at her husband, waiting for a reply.

"This is history in the making, sweet cheeks," Tony replied, grinning widely. "Our son just made his first grilled cheese sandwich."

"Look mom, I can cook," said Hiram, holding the grilled cheese sandwich. "Does this mean that I can stay home alone now? Or does Kiyoko still have to watch me?"

Ziva laughed.

"Well, since you can cook, I guess that you can stay home alone," said Ziva, reluctantly. "But don't play video games all night. I don't want you sleeping until noon."

"Okay," agreed Hiram. "I won't, mom."

Ziva chuckled again and hugged both Hiram and Tony. She loved her little family. It brought tears to her eyes that her son was growing up. First the bar mitzvah and now the cooking. Soon, he would have girlfriends and his own car. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know, okay?**


End file.
